


First Date

by Tigergirl1223



Series: How Cal and Gillian Became A Couple [2]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Cal and Gillian’s first official date as couple now that they have admitted their true feelings to each other. Sequel to Do You Love Her?





	First Date

Emily Lightman observed her father pacing back and forth in his bedroom, an action he often did when he was nervous. She didn’t know why Cal was so nervous; he and his date had been business partners for years and friends for just as long. Yet somehow, Emily had the feeling tonight was going to change the dynamic between him and his date, “Dad!” Emily shouted stopping Cal in his tracks, “It’s going to be okay tonight you know that right?”  
Cal smiled weakly and sat down next to his daughter on the bed. He rubbed her hand soothingly and said, “I know, I’m just afraid I’m going to screw it up and then we won’t even be able to be friends and it’ll be awkward at work that’s all.”   
“Dad, you’re not going to screw it up; she loves you,” said Emily.  
Cal gave a playful scold to Emily and smirked, “What makes you think she loves me? I only said I love her.”  
“Dad, I see the way she looks at you. She’s never looked at anyone else that way,” said Emily.   
Cal chuckled and said, “Well I guess being raised by someone whose soul job is to look at facial expressions has taught you something in seventeen years hasn’t it?”  
“I only learn from this best,” she smiled.  
Cal looked down at his watch and stood, “Well I have to get going if I want to be on time.” Cal and Emily went into the living room and Cal turned around and kissed Emily on the cheek, “Have a good evening love. Stay out of trouble. No parties, no boys…”  
“Dad, I couldn’t throw a party without you finding out,” said Emily.  
Cal smiled and said, “That’s my girl.”  
“Good luck Dad!” Emily called after him as he left the house.  
Several minutes later, Cal pulled up in front of her apartment complex. He sat in his car few moments longer, debating on whether or not to actually go through with the date, “Cal Lightman, if you chicken out now, how will that make you look? And how much will that hurt her if you stand her up?” he asked himself. He finally mustered the courage to go and knock on her door. He waited for a few seconds before she answered the door, “Hi,” he smiled meekly.  
“Hi,” she answered back softly, giving him her famous smile that he loved dearly, “Please come in,” she said stepping aside so Cal could come into the apartment.  
Cal entered the room and noticed it was basically the same as it was the last time he was here. He stopped and observed her again in her form fitting black dress and black heals. Her powder blue eye shadow and black liner emphasizing her blue eyes, her soft red lipstick finishing off the look. Cal still couldn’t believe they were finally going on a date together; an actual date and not just a quick dinner to discuss a case or anything else. It took him a few more moments before he finally found the words to say, “Gillian, you look so beautiful.”   
She smiled humbly and walked over to him, the friends and business partners giving each other quick kisses on the cheek, “And you look handsome tonight,” she grinned looking over his neatly pressed suit. Definitely different from the jeans, printed shirt, and black jacket she was used to see him wear.   
Cal looked around for a few moments, before gesturing to the couch, “May I?” he asked.  
“Of course,” said Gillian sitting down next to him. She rubbed her hands together nervously. She honestly had no idea why she was as nervous as she was. It’s not like it was their first time meeting or even alone together. It’s not like it was her first date ever. She finally folded her hands in her lap and asked, “So what’s the plan for tonight?”   
“Well I wanted to do something besides the traditional dinner and movie,” Cal laughed nervously. He pulled something out of his coat pocket and shook a finger at Gillian, “Now, between both you and Emily, you know how many times I’ve seen this movie. But since the production is playing at the John F. Kennedy Center, I bought tickets and I’ll grin and bear it just for you love,” he said suddenly more relaxed now that he was doing his usual teasing.   
Gillian took the tickets from Cal’s hand and nearly squealed like a five year old once she saw they were tickets to Beauty and the Beast, one of her favorite Disney movies/musicals. She knew how much Cal hated that movie. Okay hate was a strong word, but since Emily would watch it non-stop in her childhood, he had gained a certain disdain for it, “Oh Cal! Thank you,” she grinned happily and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a little red lipstick on it, “I know how much you’ve learned to hate this tale.”  
“Not hate love, but yeah, if you spent many years watching it all the time and listening to the soundtrack on repeat…” smirked Cal.   
Gillian smiled at him again and said, “Well I’m glad you’ve learned to get over it,” she said, “Shall we be going then?”  
Cal nodded and helped Gillian put her coat on before escorting her to his car. It didn’t take them long to arrive at the theater and find their seats. Cal held Gillian’s hand the whole time and even sung along to a few of the songs, though he didn’t know the lyrics nearly as well as Gillian did. After the show was over, Cal wanted to stop by some ice cream shop since he knew Gillian could eat ice cream like there was no tomorrow.  
“How about we go back to my place instead?” she asked softly, “I have a few things planned for tonight.”   
Cal didn’t know what exactly those plans were but he agreed anyways, driving back to her place and following her into her apartment. He sat back down on the couch but followed her into the kitchen eventually, “So love, what’s the plan for tonight?”  
Gillian set two wine glasses down on the counter and sat a bottle of Riesling down next to them, “I figured you might want something a little bit stronger than ice cream,” she chuckled nervously. Cal smiled as she poured two glasses and they took their wine back to the living room. He knew they both had to talk about last week now. Gillian set the glass on the coffee table and curled her legs underneath her. She leaned against the back of the couch and said, “So about what you said last week and about what happened last week.”  
“Yeah?” asked Cal taking a sip of his wine. He knew she meant his confession of love and more importantly, the kiss.   
Gillian took the wine glass again and fiddled with the stem before she asked, “Did that conversation mean anything?”  
Cal took a deep breath and set his glass of wine down on the coffee table. Gillian did the same as Cal moved closer to her. He laid his left hand on her shoulder, causing chills to run down Gillian’s spine, only in a good sort of way. He stayed silent a while longer before he asked, “Do you want it to mean something?”  
Gillian really didn’t know how to answer Cal’s question. She had only been divorced a year and a half. Sure she had dated Dave Burns after she divorced Alec but alas, that relationship did not last for much longer than three months. She never even thought that she would have to date anyone after she married Alec right after they graduated from Duke. She had thought that he was her soulmate and the divorce had made her think otherwise. It made her hesitant to get into another serious relationship, especially after what happened with Burns.   
But now, seeing Cal in front of her, feeling his hand on her shoulder, looking into his eyes at the love he clearly had for her, made her think differently. They had been dancing around each other at work for months now, years even. They had been friends and business partners for years but did she really like Cal in that manner? Oh who was she kidding? She was head over heels in love with Cal Lightman. She was just too scared to take the next step with him. But tonight was going to be different. It seemed like hours, but it was only a few seconds before her lips smashed against Cal’s, much like they had a week beforehand. His tongue slid against her lips and she gladly let it into her mouth, their tongues dancing around each other passionately. She didn’t want to stop but she did for a few seconds and answered, “Yes, I want it to mean something more. Oh my God, do I want it to mean something more,” she groaned.   
Cal slid his hands down her body to her hips as they deepened the kiss. He enjoyed feeling her hot breath on his neck before he quietly asked, “You want this?” he asked.  
She nodded vigorously and said, “Yes.”   
“Well, then I think we should change locations then,” moaned Cal against her lips.  
Gillian nodded unable to speak and the pair went to Gillian’s bedroom. It didn’t surprise Cal that her bedroom was as neat as her office, but he knew it wasn’t going to stay that way for long. Gillian shut the door and Cal and Gillian slammed against the wall, continuing their make out session from the living room. Kissing Cal felt so good, so natural, for Gillian. It was just as natural as the kiss they shared when they were trying to trick the porn video makers on one of their cases. Only this kiss wasn’t for a case. This kiss was out of love. Pure love. And maybe a little bit of lust.  
“I love you so much Gill,” he whispered against her lips, his hands sliding against her shoulders.  
“I love you too,” she whispered back. She pulled off his jacket and dress shirt, observing the toned body underneath. Not bad for a man in his late forties. Gillian kicked off her shoes and Cal quickly adjusted his height as she become noticeably shorter. He admired her in her tight black dress for a few moments longer before he found the zipper and unzipped her dress. She seductively let it fall around her ankles and Cal got a good look at what was underneath it. Oh yeah, she had planned for tonight to go this way. He just gawked at her for a few moments before she said, “So Lightman, what do you think?”   
“Well…I...it’s…” Cal stuttered.  
“I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you speechless,” smirked Gillian wrapping her arms around him and passionately kissing him.  
“You’ve wanted this to happen for a while now, haven’t you love?” Cal groaned.  
“A true lady never reveals her secrets,” she grinned, running her hand along the waistband of his pants. She fumbled with the zipper before she unzipped him and let them fall to the ground. Cal stepped out of them and the pair fell against the bed, Cal kissing her with even more passion than beforehand. He kissed up and down her bare body, quickly removing her bra and passionately devouring her chest area. Gillian was slowly starting to lose herself, but she knew Cal well enough that he would perform well, “Cal,” she moaned his name.   
“I’m here love,” he said softly stroking her face, his hand wondering down her body and to her underwear, or lack of underwear was a more accurate description. He slipped his fingers under the fabric, letting two of his fingers slip into her, “You’re all ready to go love aren’t you?”  
She slid her hands down his toned body and yanked off his boxers. He stopped his motions long enough to pull of her panties before he heard her whisper in his ear, “Take me now!”   
Cal had never been one to follow the rules, but this time, he was more than happy to comply, “Abso-bloody-lutely!” he groaned sliding into her as far as he could. He thrust slowly at first as he didn’t want to hurt Gillian in any way.  
“Cal, go faster, go harder,” she commanded, though it came out as a soft sigh.   
“Anything for you love,” he said, increasing his pace. A few more thrusts had Gilliam arching her back and yelling out in pleasure and soon after, Cal came and Gillian felt him fill her up below. Soon their screaming turned to panting and then long satisfied breaths. Cal rolled onto his back and Gillian rolled onto her left side, cupping Cal’s face with her right hand. She ran her thumb over his cheek and he finally rolled over onto her side. He gazed into her ocean eyes, not wanting the moment to end, “So what did you think of our first date?”  
Gillian couldn’t help but crack a smile, “It was everything I dreamed it would be and more.”   
Cal leaned in and kissed her once again, letting his lips linger for a few moments. He pulled back and went back to staring into Gillian’s eyes, “Gill, I know it might be a little late asking you this question, but I love you, and I’d like to see where our relationship goes. I mean we’ve danced around each other at work for years, we’ve both dated other people, but you know as well as I do that we’re both just trying to fill the void. If you don’t want to, fine, this night doesn’t have to mean anything…”  
Gillian kissed Cal, stopping his profession of love. She deepened this kiss for a few moments before she pulled back and said, “Cal, I would love to be your girlfriend.”   
Cal smiled the cocky grin that Gillian loved and kissed her once more, “I love you Gill,” he said happy to know he finally had her.  
Gillian kissed Cal’s hand and said, “I love you too. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
